Electrical plug-in connections are employed to establish a releasable electrical connection between, for instance, an electrical line and another electrical line, or an electrical line and an electrical aggregate, by way of the socket part or the male connector of the plug-in connection. In a plug-in connection between the electrical contact of a line (cable tree side) and a control unit (component side), a primary lance is used to reliably retain the electrical contact of the line in a contact chamber of a component-side cable tree plug over the service life.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show a known electrical contact 101 for the direct contacting of contact surfaces 102 of a circuit board 103. Electrical contact 101 has a contact housing 104, which is integrally molded from a sheet metal part and inserted, in insertion direction 105, into a contact chamber of a mating plug (not shown) provided on circuit board 103. Contact housing 104 includes a primary lance 106, which projects outwardly, counter to insertion direction 105, and is deflectable toward the inside, in order to retain contact 101 inserted into the contact chamber of the mounting plug on a back taper of the contact chamber. On the side lying opposite from primary lance 106, contact housing 104 has an outwardly projecting contact lamella 117 for the electrical contacting of contact surface 102.
However, in such known plug-in connections the problem may arise that the holding force of the electrical contact in the contact chamber of the cable tree plug of the primary lance is too low and that the primary lance is dislodged in an outward direction in the event of excessive loading.